Heir to the Void
by SuperNova45
Summary: Chaos has always wanted a true birth child, and he decided to make the son of Poseidon his child. Perseus is a wreck. Annabeth is taken away from him and brutally killed in front him. He fights Gaea with rage and vengeance, and that is when he starts to find out about his true origins. He becomes Chaos assassin and heir to the void. Harem ( Hemera - Nyx - Rhea - Artemis - Percy)
1. The Creation

...

At first, there was nothing...

Then came **Chaos,** the almighty! From him the Primordials were born.

Gaea, Tartarus, Eros, Nyx, and Erebus. The most powerful beings made.

They paired up and some new primordials were born, like Uranus.

Over countless millennia some of them started to take human forms, and that's when Gaea found Earth. She loved it and helped it grow, and her husband also started to love her creation. Little did anyone know of **Chaos's **existence. Gaea and Uranus got busy and created the titans. The semen from Uranus created the rivers and out of that came Pontus, the god of liquid. Pontus then created atmosphere.

The other primordials took human forms but didn't make their presence known, unlike Gaea.

**Chaos **was so proud of their children but saddened because he couldn't visit them, because of ancient laws set in his children's creation. And then a thought came to him.

Could he have a real child? But he would need the perfect woman. A Queen. Someone who would love, protect, nourish, and shape his child into a true man.

Hmmmm... This'll take a while, might as well start with Earth...

* * *

_Sally's PoV_

I love Poseidon! He loves me! I can't believe it, literally. I am clear-sighted so I knew about their world but surprised none the less.

He even offered me to stay at his underwater palace and be the Queen of the Seas. I of course refused saying that mortal life was good enough. He loved me too much to force me into it.

Time Skip 4 yrs.

Little Perseus has become quite that problem. He is great but different. His eyes puzzle me. They look like supernova's blazing with the strength of a dying star turning into a black hole! His irises have a green ring around them. Actually, if you look closer it is a sea-green ring, but that's hard to notice unless if you're staring at him.

Me and Poseidon had him about 3 yrs ago. I remember the day he was born, it was if all time stopped and bowed to him, literally. It's hard to say, but I think he is something more... Poseidon has told me about the great prophecy and how it is most likely Perseus.

* * *

_3rd PoV_

**Chaos** was watching his child grow and mature. He smiled inwardly, thinking about him, sadly he will meet war soon enough. It's sad to think he won't always be a young little angel. He will soon be a demon to all in his path. He will be stronger than all the Primordials and me combined if trained properly.

Perseus Jackson son of **Chaos, **Lord of the Universe and Void...

* * *

_Percy PoV_

Time Skip to HoO

**_(Fight with Gaea; All that happened in the books happened properly because Chaos turned off Perseus's power until he turns 19. He is currently fighting at Greece with the Gods)_**

Gaea will pay!

She took my anchor to life away and then tortured her right in front of me. I swear by **Chaos **that I'll make her fade all alone.

I could feel the oath being sealed, and I knew that this oath is way more serious than any oath to the River Styx. If I break it, which I won't, I'd be wiped from existence and removed from everyone's memories. How did I know, it came to me after making the oath.

Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades are fighting the Giants with the demigods and their favorite child. Artemis is fighting with her sisters in the hunt. The Roman and Greek demigods fought with much vigor. They trained together and learned each other's moves, which helps a lot in a war like this.

I always fight with Annabeth... Sadly she isn't here with me, all because of Gaea. I am fighting with Nico and Thalia, but still a little uneasy about Nico being homosexual. But I won't let that ruin our friendship. Now that I think about it, he kinda got friend-zoned. Poor guy, but he'll get over it.

Thalia and Nico went to help the Gods with the Giants. They were both together stronger than one of the big three. Add me in there and we will easily beat the big three, unless they go into divine forms, but we won't fight our parents.

I spotted the ugly piece of Earth coming out of the ground. **(No Pun Intended)**

I ran forward alone to destroy her. She was about 40 feet tall and could easily crush me but I wouldn't let her. Annabeth taught me battle plans and a lot of other stuff, making me the smartest demigod child of Poseidon. I was quicker and more stealthy than Gaea. Gaea is 40 ft tall making here slow and her moves sluggish.

As I was a few miles away from her I saw something that stopped my heart. It was Thalia and Nico , the Gods, and the demigods, all captured by the Giants.

* * *

**_Chaos _**_Pov_

My son has accomplished so much in so little time. He destroyed Kronos, slayed some Giants, beat the Olympians in a fight, and all of this with just his son of Poseidon power. The best thing is he is loyal and doesn't boast, but I think he has the right to do it a little. Just imagining him used my powers makes my head blur. It is as if his fate's undecided. It probably is, as I'm stronger than the Fates by infinity.

My power comes from the Void, which is an unlimited power bank. All faded beings go there, all Gods that need to reform go there, and all evil that sent there gets tortured in the most brutal ways possible until their changed. Some become good and help those in need, but others stay because of their intentions.

Percy, as he likes it, is going to fight his half-sister, Gaea. I don't want my children to fight among each other but Gaea has turned evil. She deserved what comes.

What's that? Someone swore on my name. That has never happened before. Let me see who it was. Perseus? I knew that I will have to let him use the power of the void because he will die otherwise. Gaea is strong, Percy would never beat her with his water and earth-shaker powers.

I just hope he will win, because he has no training in using the voids power. I will only open up 10% of his power, which is basically everything. Creation, destruction, space, time, you name it. With 5% he could destroy an entire universe, with 10% he could do more. But that's only if trained properly.

I don't fear for the universe safety because Percy has good intentions. His mother taught him to respect woman, the elderly, and those under him kindly.

I still remember the day he was made. I put some of my manly fluids in Sally, not physically. I confused it in Poseidon's fluid. They don't know of it, but sign's of Percy's true power is coming out.


	2. The Great Battle

_Percy Pov_

I charged Gaea, and then I felt immense pain everywhere. I suddenly felt a surge of power. No it wasn't a surge; it was way more than just a surge. I felt like I could destroy everything, literally. I knew I could take the big three and crush them like little bugs against an entire universe. I was wise enough to know that instead of trying to figure this out, I should use it to my benefit. I only hope this was enough to beat Gaea.

I then dodged Gaea's first strike; it was directed at my thighs. I guess she tried to decapitate me early on, and then torture me in front of my friends.

I made my fist attack. I tried to control the water all around the area and turn them into ice spears but something else happened.

Gaea got impaled by my swords but instead of bleeding silver blood, the blood of the primordials, she bled mortal red blood.

Everyone gasped in shock. Gaea looked like she was about to cry. I suppose she felt pain for the first time in her immortal life.

I used her setback to my advantage. I decided to try to control her blood. I still wonder why she bled mortal blood; it probably had something to do with the power boost I got.

Mortal blood is way easier to control than God blood, Ichor. Primordial blood is a whole other story. I think my new powers turn her blood mortal when I attack.

She roared in pain, and I decided to taunt her to see all she had in her.

"Poor Gaea, getting bested by a mere demigod. I would feel sad for you, but there is the fact you killed my soul mate!" I said.

She replied, "Hah, as if you can kill me. You somehow made me bleed mortal blood, and I don't know how you did it, but you won't do it again!

I laughed in a strange way, and then said, "I will do to you what you did to my love, Annabeth." I said this in a strange voice infused with power and it scared the shit out of many demigods and even a few Gods.

I took out riptide and turned it into its sword form. Something was different. Instead of celestial bronze there was another metal. It wasn't imperial gold or any mortal metal. It was black with a red trim. It looked so bad ass. On the hilt of the sword it said "_To Heir of the Void". _

I will worry about that later. I charged at Gaea and swiped at her giant legs. I made her bleed mortal blood again. She cried out in agony but who wouldn't. Imagine being invincible forever, and then one day you feel pain. A paper cut would feel like someone's ripping your am off. So if someone was really ripping your arm it would hurt like a ****ing Mother****er! (**SORRY FOR THE LANGUAGE)**

She fell to a knee as her legs couldn't support her weight. I tried to swipe at her other knee, but she saw through my plan and scoped me up.

She poured all of her strength into crushing me but she forgot riptide comes back to me after a few moments.

I, struggled to get to my pocket, but it is really hard if a primordial is crushing you like this. I got it!

I turned it into pen form and cut her some of her palm. She roared in agony. It sucks for her, doesn't it?

I still wonder what this metal is on Riptide. I tried something. It may be able to cut through her.

I positioned myself and as she let go of me, I jumped as high as I could, even used the moisture in the air to give me a boost. Then I help Riptide out and did as many 360 degree spins as I could close to her wrist.

To her everyone's horror, I cut her entire wrist off. I then thought of an idea. If only I had a spear, I sharp one too. As if hearing my thoughts, a black and red spear appeared. Whoa, I thought, it looked sharp enough to pierce you just by looking at it.

Good think Thalia taught me how to wield a spear before this battle. I grabbed the red handle, and I noticed it had a button. It said in small print next to the button, "Shoot". After I read it disappears. I seriously need to find out what this new power is. It is just so, what's the word, awesome.

I aimed the spear at Gaea eyes. I was about to throw it with the best accuracy I could muster, but then thought about the shoot button. Might as well try it. I positioned myself and aimed and pressed the button.

To my satisfaction, the spear flew straight into her eyes. But at the last second the spear split into many tiny and large spears that exploded at impact. I knew what I had to do. I tried to imagine an atomic bomb but with the power to affect a primordial. I also made a barrier around me and Gaea so she couldn't flee.

I used the moisture in the air to lift me up. I hovered above Gaea and went closer to her mouth. Most would think I'm stupid, which I kinda am. But in battle, I can actually use my brain. I dropped the super bomb on top of her.

I ran as far as I could, and jumped at the last second just making out of the barrier.

Boy was I tired. I knew the battle still wasn't over. I made her weak enough to Olympian power. I still have to defeat her and make her fade. Also the barrier only lets me in and out is sad. I can't let it go, because the radiation from the bomb would kill all the mortals in the area.

I heard a scream, I turned around. Gration, the Giant killed by Artemis in the first war, tried to seduce Artemis.

Something inside me snapped. I felt more power flowing in.** (He still hasn't got 10% of power yet it takes time to open. He is at 4%-7% power)**

The Giant then said, "Artemis, you shall bear my first child." He tried to touch her in a sexual way and rape her, but I didn't allow it.

I don't know what happened but I saw all the mortals, immortals, and creatures around me bowing in far. Actually it looked like they are forced to.

I heard a beautiful voice say, "Percy, thank you for saving me, but you need to stop torturing Gration. This isn't you."

Her voice snapped me out of my trance. I looked at Gration and stroked him one last time and Artemis did the same. After he faded, the black and red aura left me.

I said, "Ow, my head hurts. What in Hades happened?"

Artemis said, "After that stupid Giant tried to rape me, you unleashed hell on him and tortured him. I think Hades learned a few new techniques."

Hades nodded in appreciation. After she thanked me, I blushed and this went unnoticed by most except Lady Hestia, and Aphrodite.

I groaned as Aphrodite will probably mess my life up again.

Then I finally figured out what was bugging me, "Wait where is Gaea?"

As the words left my mouth, I young woman came up to me and said, "Where am I?"

It was Gaea! She is in her human form, and I swear I saw most of the men stare at her body. Stupid men. Whoa, I'm starting to sound like Artemis.

I was about to slice Gaea's head off when a mysterious black portal opened. I felt like my questions would be answered soon...


	3. Answers

_Percy Pov_

The portal open, and out stepped a man who looked just like me. I could've swore that time stopped. I looked at everyone else and saw them frozen in time. I guess this being is Chaos, of Chronos, because no other beings have the power to stop time.

This person probably isn't father time, so that leaves. I gulped, Gaea's father. Damn the Fates, I could never beat Chaos. He'll probably torture me for even hurting his daughter.

I bowed deeply and said," Lord Chaos sorry for hurting your daughter. But I don't want any innocent lives taken away. I hope this will lighten my punishment."

Chaos then said with a voice that sounded like the way I talked during battle, "You shall pay and die in the depths of a black hole and it'll rip you apart."

I gulped and then Chaos fell to the floor laughing. He clutched his stomach and said," Oh you should've seen the look on your face, Son"

"What, Son. I think you have the wrong person. I'm just a Son of Poseidon."

He wiped some tears from his eyes that fell when he was laughing. "You are my first birth child." Chaos then explained how I was made and why. He also explained how the universe came to be. Lastly he explained to me my powers.

"Your powers are anything. Creation, Destruction, the Elements, etc. Know I'm going to unleash your power as much as I can. You see us in our full form is strong enough to end all. Not just the universe, but existence. Too much of our power being used can rip a hole in time and space, so refrain from using a lot unless needed."

"What if I'm your son, the Gaea is my sister?" I said being the idiot that I am.

He chuckled, "Well half-sister, but sister nonetheless."

"I think she lost her memory after that super-bomb I dropped."I said kinda nervous at what my _Father _would think.

"This is good. When a being has a lot of power, it is easy to become corrupt. I will teach her everything, and make her a good being again. Now for my offer. You are my son, and I don't want you to be away from me. That's why I want you to come with me to the void."

I was beyond shocked. The creator wanted me a mere demigod to go to the void, in the good sense.

As if reading my thoughts my _father_, it's going to take time to get that into my system, said," Don't forget you're my true first and only child. You'll be the Heir to the Void. I will train you making you the strongest being in the universe. Then you'll meet your siblings and we will be one big happy family."

I was about to say yes then a thought came to me, "What about my friends and family here? I can't just leave like this. What if a new threat arises, and I'm needed" I kept blabbering until my father stopped me.

"Percy" that's the first time he called me by my name, "You will the Peacemaker of the Universe and the Assassin of Chaos. You will go wherever there is evil and destroy it. If a threat arises, I give you permission to help. But I think it is best if you take your two best friends with you."

"How do you know about them?" I asked, then face palmed. He is the Creator and my father.

"On second thought, don't answer that. Okay I'll take them, but what will I tell everyone. I can't just disappear with my friends like this."

"Leave that to me" Chaos said with a mischievous grin.

"You know for the strongest being in the universe your kinda-" I didn't get to finish that sentence.

"Kinda like you, Percy. That's because you're like me. Like father like son, as the saying goes."

"What time is it?" I asked because we were still in the time cocoon.

"No time has passed. I froze it, and it is one of the things you can do. Whatever I can do, you can also." Chaos said

"When will I meet my siblings?"

"After you're trained. You don't want to look weak in front of them. They're nice, but they enjoy pranking the weakest among them the most." Chaos replied.

"Okay then, let's get this over with. I always wanted siblings, and I can't wait to meet them."

"First let's get your friends. Go over to your friends and tap their shoulders. Imagine a clock that's dead and mentally try to move it gently."

I did as he said and both my friends jumped out with their weapons ready to attack.

"What the Hades" they said in unison and stared at me waiting for an explanation. That's when I noticed Chaos disappeared. Stupid father making me do all the work.

I heard someone laughing in my head. Stupid Chaos.

I heard Chaos say between laughs, "Sorry son" in my head.

I then explained all that happened and it took about 4 hours to explain it all. Chaos could've just transmitted the info in 5 seconds, but that douche didn't.

"Do you want to go with me to the void and make the universe better? I promise we could come and visit." I kinda begged them. I couldn't last eternity with the dick of a dad I have. "Hey, that wasn't that nice" Chaos said in my head.

"Well suck it up, buttercup" I said out loud accidentally. Damn it.

"Who are you taking to Perce?" Nico asked.

I replied," No one, just the douche of a father I have."

"Poseidon?" Thalia asked

"No", I replied, "Chaos the creator, lord of the universe, blah blah blah ruler of the Void"

They gasped in shock...

This is going to be a long day, I thought.

**Chapter 3 for ya!**

**I have some questions and require feedback you guys want lemons or you want to keep it rated T.**

**Private Message me "M" or "T"**

**Any ideas are welcome, and Chapter 4 will be out soon! :)**


	4. Lovers

**Sorry for the AN but it is necessary.**

**I decided this fan-fiction will be Harem (Percy x 3 or more other woman). Also this fanfic will also me M for Mature! :)**

**Polls are over! ;)**

**_Attention - Due to request, no more Thalia Love. Percy will only love 3 women unless you have any good ideas. No Annabeth or Zoe._**

**These are Percy's Lovers**

**_Artemis_**

**_Hemera_**

**_Nyx_**

Hope you like it!


	5. The Kiss

_Thalia's Pov_

What the head is going on. One second I'm captured, and then Percy is here with the strongest being in the universe.

I'm getting a serious migraine. Damn that seaweed brain.

After accepting the offer, Chaos came out introduced himself against Percy's complaints.

We were going to the throne room so Chaos can explain what is happening so the Gods don't get ideas on trying to find us. We will of course be invisible, and will just be watching. I hope Lady Artemis doesn't get mad at me for leaving.

Olympus Throne Room

_Artemis PoV_

What the hell happened to Percy? He saved from getting raped, and he is the only male I would ever thank.

I hope nothing bad happened to him because he is the last decent man on this planet. Hades confirmed that Percy isn't dead. Thank Gods.

I don't know why I care so much, maybe it's because he is so nice and loyal. Whenever I look at Percy's eyes, I can't look away. His are sea-green black holes that pull all light into them.

_"It's because you love him" _Aphrodite chirped in my ear.

_"No I don't I'm a virgin goddess. I am also a maiden whore swore of men for eternity." _I sad actually sad I couldn't be with Percy. You see I had a crush on him since he defeated Kronos and held the sky for me. What I really like about him is he doesn't boast or ask for anything in return,

_"Come on Artemis, admit it, you have always been jealous of Annabeth. Forbidden Love, how great." _Aphrodite replied.

_"_Still better than Twilight" Artemis muttered, and sadly Aphrodite heard. She replied, "Maybe but Twilight was good-blah-vampire-blah"

"Okay I shouldn't say that"

She heard thunder rumbling in the sky signaling the Olympus Award Ceremony. Too bad the real hero isn't here.

Oh Percy come back to me please...

_Olympus Throne Room_

"Jason, my son, do you wish to be immortal and my 2nd in command. You'll receive full immortality and become a minor god." Zeus said with pride because he knew Jason couldn't resist immortality.

"Sorry Father but I promised Percy something before he died. I would like Hestia and Hades to receive their thrones and be Olympians." Jason said

Zeus replied," OK son, but that was Percy's wish. It's time for yours."

Jason was shocked but happy nonetheless.

_Time Skip (the 7 of the Prophecy that are alive received immortality.)_

_Percy's Pov_

Chaos said he was going to make an entrance and scare a few Gods.

He made a black hole out of thin air and then made all the light disappear. He then said, "Hello Olympians. How are you all doing? I am Chaos and I would like to inform you of your Hero's whereabouts."

Everyone looked like they pissed themselves except for Artemis and Poseidon. Poseidon gathered all his bravery and stood from his bow. He asked, "Where is my son? Please tell me. I will give you anything that I have. I just want my son back..."and he fell into sobs.

I wanted to jump out and comfort him, but Chaos has this under control.

Chaos said, "Your son is safe. But to know where he is you must know other things first."

Chaos went on for hours explaining everything he explained me.

"So Percy isn't my son?" Poseidon said crying.

Chaos sighed, "Yes he is. He is mine and yours. He sees you as more of a father, just so you know. He sees me as an annoying big brother."

_Percy has to dads Gay! Shouted Apollo and Hermes in their mental conversation._

"I assure you that the two dad thing isn't gay." Chaos looking at them. "I kind of adopted him, but he is still my son."

_Chaos's Pov_

"Where is Percy? You said he was fine but where." Surprisingly it was Artemis that asked this.

_Hmmm... My Son already getting all the girls falling for him. Dang, I need to learn some of his tricks._

"Percy is in my home of the void. He is training with Thalia and Nico and together they'll be the Peacemakers of the Universe. They'll come to visit and help if any threat arises." Chaos said.

"Is that all?" Chaos asked, he saw the Artemis wanted to talk to him after the meeting. When everyone flashed away, Artemis came forward and asked," Can I talk to Percy?"

Chaos smirked and told Percy mentally,_ Damn son you're already the lady-killer. So do you want to talk to this fine young woman?_

_Percy's Pov_

He knew I had a crush on her, because he read my thoughts.

_"Yeah dad I want to talk to her, but can I do it in private?" Percy asked in the mental conversation._

_"Alright son, make a dome around you and not even I can go in. And one more thing, I want to grandchildren!" Chaos still in the mental conversation._

_"Shut up you old hag. No GET THE F*** OUT of my head!_

_"Alright, I still want grand-children" _and after Chaos left I turned visible so Artemis can see me.

"Percy!" she ran and hugged me. I blushed and my face stared to heat up. My chest could feel her breasts, c cups, and they were so soft.

She stepped back and blushed a golden shade. I then remembered to make the dome. Damn the fates...

Now Thalia, Chaos, and Nico have blackmail material...

"Um, so what did you want to take to me about?" I asked trying to break the awkward silence.

"I wanted to thank you for saving us all also saving from getting seduced. I also wanted to say I..I..Lo" Artemis couldn't finish that sentence because Percy kissed her straight on the lips. It started out gentle, and then it got heated. Sadly we had to stop and take a breath.

"Um sorry, I just, umm, I..." Percy had no excuse for this one. He just kissed a maiden, virgin goddess.

_Artemis Pov_

"Just say it" Artemis was looking down blushing like crazy. She wanted more of him. His lips were like drugs. I can't stop thinking about the salty taste to them.

"I _love_ you" Percy squealed out and kept blabbering about how he shouldn't but I shut him up with another kiss. This was lustful, and we soon started making out. When we stopped for air, I said, "I love you to Aqua-man"

Percy smiled at the name, and when he smiled, my heart skipped a beat.

Then he frowned, "I have to go. Sorry I wish I had more time. Just remember I will always love you and will visit when I can..."

Percy was gone. She smiled deeply thinking about the butterflies in her stomach when she had her first kiss. If a kiss felt like that, I wonder what sex would be like.

*Slap* Artemis slapped herself. She shouldn't think of stuff like that, but still...

**That's Chapter 4**

**It will take a while until Hemera and Nyx show up because if you remember last chapter it said he'd meet them after training.**


	6. Family

_156 years later_

_Void's Pov_

My name is Void. I am the voice of Chaos and protector of the universe. I make sure innocent aren't harmed. My goal is to rid the universe of evil.

I am known as the Peacemaker. There are 5 Peacemakers in total. I am the leader. I am to fall in love with four women unconditionally because of being a primordial. I know two of them. Artemis, Ease. The other two are unknown for the time being.

My second in command is pretty unexpected. She is a titan, a major one too. She is friendly but will kill you if you make a move against her. I actually am dating her. She is hot and has nice D cups without any sag at all. She also has an ass to match, but I don't just like her for her body, I love her personality. She is known as Ease.

My third in command is Slipper. His name is funny but you don't want to mess with him. He is a great swordsman and can steal from you without you ever knowing. He is also stealthy.

My fourth in command is a previous hunter. She has a fierce reputation and prefers her spear over her other weapons besides a bow. She is a great shot and good at close combat. She is known has Flare.

My fifth in command is a dark one. He is gay but don't laugh at him. He will kill you, and then bring you back to life to kill you again. He is currently dating my second in command, Slipper. He's known as Shadow.

Only a select few know of our true identities. Chaos, our master, each other, and our most loved ones.

I, as were all the others, am from Planet Earth. I was a hero, the Greatest ever, but I think there are those that did more

Just then I got called by Chaos, my father.

I hurried over to the throne room in the Void.

Let me tell you about the Void. It has 3 parts. The Evil, the Final Destination, and Planet Nova. The evil are the evil doers in hell, the good are faded beings that did good in their lifetime. Nova is the name of Chaos planet. It came when Chaos was experimenting with Supernovas and Black Holes. He kind of mixed them, and out came a Hyper-nova. He used his energy to turn it into a sphere the size of the Sun.

Throne Room (Planet Nova)

Void hurried in to the room. Chaos was puzzled. Chaos had his large throne that was basically a live map of the universe. It was accurate so when a star died on it, it happened somewhere at that exact moment.

There also 1 big throne for me the Son of the Universe. And 4 other smaller thrones for the Peacemakers. Each throne represented us. For me it showed a void of everything.

"Son, you are going to Earth again!"Chaos said with joy. He knew how much that planet meant to his son.

"Yeah. But why do you look like that?" I asked him seriously.

"I didn't tell you something important. I did it for your safety. There was actually two other beings made when I created the Primordial. You know about dark energy right? Yeah making the Primordials released a shit load of it. Their names are Order and Balance. With my power I balanced Balance's dark matter and made her good. But I couldn't convert Order. He has slept for the last Millennia. He isn't stronger than me, but due to Ancient Laws I can't fight him. That's why I want you to do it. I know you can do it."Chaos said with pride evident in his eyes.

"Who can I take, when, and can I let my friends know who I am?" I asked with eagerness. By friends, I meant girlfriend. Artemis has visited in my dreams for a while. All I can say is it is bliss. We made out a lot and I mean a lot. We even had sex, but I put a spell on to keep her a maiden. I don't want kids until this war is over. I have had sex with Ease to. She was great, but I can't favor one over the other. Both Artemis and Ease are perfect.

"You can take one with you for now *cough* Ease. And the others will come later once we earned their trust. You will go as Void until you have gained their trust. You can tell your Identity to Artemis, but make sure she doesn't tell anyone else like her Hunters. And I don't want grand-children until after the war from any of your lovers..." Father replied while I blushed like crazy.

"Percy do you know what day it is?" Chaos asked trying to point something out.

"Slap Ass Friday?" I replied like an idiot.

"No you fool. It's the last day of your training meaning yo-" Chaos was cut off by an excited Percy.

"I get to meet my Siblings!" Percy exclaimed with glee.

Yup. Let's get this over with. Wait her while I get them. They still don't know about your existence as most of them have slept." Chaos said.

* * *

_Nyx's Pov_

Stupid Erebus! I never loved him! Why do I have to be with him? He is a gay filthy piece of horse-shit! Damn Fates made it that I can't divorce him, because they want a strong father. I'm still a virgin, just so you know all our children were made. I wouldn't lose my virginity to him, ever.

Erebus is gay for Aether, his son. Talk about nasty.

Just then Father announced an important meeting in the Throne Room of the Void. Odd, he's barely ever called a meeting. Must be important.

I hurried along and changed. I'm currently in the House of Night, my home in my brother, Tartarus.

I flashed into the Throne Room and say everyone else here. We all took a seat and waited for our Father. He walked in with a young man with a hood on. It was magically enchanted, I could tell because even I couldn't see through the darkness.

I then noticed 5 mew thrones in the Room. Most of us haven't been in here for about 1000 years!

Father noticed our confusion and explained the Peacemakers and that this is the leader of them. He said they are very strong, and their leader is about as strong as Chaos is.

I almost laughed, as if. Chaos is the strongest!

Chaos then said something that shocked the Night of Me.

"This is your brother!"Chaos exclaimed. He waited as if the universe was waiting for our reaction.

Our _brother _flipped his hood down and he was a spitting picture of our father!

"Hi" he said with a nervous smile on his face...

That's when I recognized him...


	7. Night

**_Percy Pov_**

I smiled nervously and said,"Hi. My name is Void..."

I wondered if father wanted me to say my true name. I looked at him.

He just looked at me curiously until getting my question.

"Let's get the other Peacemakers here and we will all introduce each other. Void stay here, I will get them for you." Chaos stated.

I stood awkwardly noticing everyone stare into my core. Nyx, my sister, was kind of creeping me out. I turned and looked at her like what.

She asked, "Do I know you from somewhere? You seen familiar."

I just replied, "That's for me to know, and you to find out."

She got out of her throne and raised her spear that shimmered in to existence. I just raised my hands and said, "Chaos told me to wait. I don't want to defy him." I smirked as she pouted and sat down. I smirked thinking about how cute she looked when she pouted. This didn't go unnoticed by Erebus. He stared at me like I was an ant to him. The truth is I can talk on all of them one on one, or as dad says, Juan on Juan.

* * *

**_Nyx Pov_**

When Void smiled at me my heart stopped. He was so handsome. His shirt was tight and I could see his 8-pack. I could feel my lustful side thinking about what they would feel like. We primordials have this thing where we become evil for an Eon. I was evil in Tartarus where I terrorized this young demigod couple.

I forgot their names. It isn't important but something of that time is bugging me. Percy, that was his name. He was a handsome demigod with this wisdom spawn. I could just imagine what he was like in bed. You see we primordials have a lust problem. Living forever has a lot of stress. Sexual activity gets rid of it.

Then all the things clicked. Void is Percy! I need to talk to him...

**_Percy Pov_**

I think I found my third lover. It was one of the beings in the room. I'm not gay so it's either Gaea, who is a whole other being after Chaos retaught her everything, or Nyx who hates me.

I shivered when I thought of my time in Tartarus. Tartarus also tried to kill me. That's when Chaos returned with the other Peacemakers.

They all said there fake names, and then their real names.

"I'm known as Ease. I am a titan and my true name is Rhea." My second in command and lover said.

Next my third in command, "I'm known as Flare. I'm a demigod daughter of Zeus. My name is Thalia Grace."

My fourth went after her," I'm known as Slipper. I a demigod son of Hermes. My true name is Luke Castellan"

MY last in command went," I known as Shadow. I'm a demigod son of Hades. My true name in Nico di Angelo."

"Void your turn" Chaos said in anticipation.

I said," I'm Void. I am a son of Chaos, but also a demigod son Poseidon. My true name is Percy Jackson." After I said this it got awkward.

I looked at the Primordial council, mostly Gaea, Nyx, and Tartarus."How come you don't want to kill me now? You guys where after my guts before." I asked them.

They looked down in shame, and my father decided to spare them by saying it for them.

"You see Percy; some Primordials have a dark side. When their good side is sleeping. Know that the good side is awake, the evil side is in the void being tortured." Chaos said.

"I guess that's it. We should continue this tomorrow in the morning. _Night Night_" Father said emphasizing _Night_ because he know I liked her.

* * *

**_Nyx's Pov_**

As everyone flashed out, I followed Percy undercover in the shadows. To my surprise he turned around and asked me, "Can I help you sister?

Shit! How did he see me? Even my father can't see me when I'm stealthy. Maybe he is stronger than my Father...

"I just wanted to say sorry for everything that happened in Tartarus. Sorry for the loss of your Girlfriend." I made up a quick excuse and hope he bought it.

"Of course you would stalk me and follow me to my room just for that." I could tell he knew my true intentions.

"Ok I kind of wanted to have some fun. So do you want this" I gestured to my body. "It could be all yours." I was inches away from his face. I seductively ran my finger over his abs. I slowly went down to his boner. I knew he couldn't resist it.

* * *

**_First lemon_**

**_Percy Pov_**

I went with Nyx, who then dragged me to her room.

We were making out, while taking off my shirt and pants, our tongue's fighting for dominance over each other. When my clothes were off she shoved me onto the bed and straddled me. While straddling me she reached around and undid her bra revealing perfect, slightly pink nipples, surrounded by perfect sized breasts which were perky and mostly firm. She looked amazing, her pitch black hair contrasting brilliantly with her slightly pale skin. I reached up to play with her breasts, drawing circles around her hard nipples. She moaned softly at my touch, bending down and catching my lips with her own. It was more of a passionate kiss than a hungry one, but just as erotic.

She must've felt my member rising because she broke the kiss and smirked at me before trailing kisses down my chest, all the way down to my crotch. She pulled the fabric of my boxers down with her teeth, in a very sexy way. She stroked my member a few times with her hand before sticking the head of my dick in her mouth. I let out a moan when that happened before letting out a series of moans and groans as she started to deep throat me. She was using her other hand to rub her pussy so she was moaning into my dick, adding to the pleasure.

After ten minutes of her sucking me off, I felt close to releasing. "b-babe, I-I'm a-about to cu-cum." She replied by going twice as fast moving her head up and down my cock. I felt my balls tighten and I released my load deep into her throat. She swallowed all of it, except a little that came out of the corner of her mouth, which she wiped away with her index finger and then sexily licking it off herself. "Mmm, Percy, babe, you taste great." That turned me on and I was already back to full strength in my lower regions. I flipped us over so, I was on top. I took her left nipple in my mouth and slowly whirled my tongue around it and using my right hand to knead and pinch her nipple causing her to moan and run her fingers through my hair. After five minute I switched nipples and continued my routine on the other breast. Nyx's breathing was getting faster and her moaning was getting louder and happened more often. Five minutes later her eyes rolled to the back of her head, while letting out a long, loud moan, trying to rub her thighs together to create friction, I felt her cum spurt out on to my abs.

* * *

**Nyx's POV**

I was in Elysium, Percy was so good with his mouth and hands, he hadn't even touched my pussy yet and he has already made me cum. Percy pulled his head from my breast and we started another battle of our tongues. We pulled apart gasping for air after five minutes. "Percy, in me, now." I panted. Percy pulled his head up a little and grabbed his cock and positioned it at my soaking entrance and rubbed it along my slit. I moaned "stop t-teasing." I said. He smirked and grabbed his shaft and entered me slowly. It took a while for it to get in because I was apparently "extremely tight" in Percy's words. Once he got all 11 inches inside of me, he started to pull out until only his head was still inside before he slammed hard back into me. He continuously pulled out and thrusted hard into my tight, wet pussy. After a minute or two, after the pain had passed I was screaming my head off "FUCK YES PERCY, FUCK YOU'RE, SO BIG AND YOU FEEL SOOOOOOOO GOOOOOD. YOU FILL ME UP SO FUCKIN' GOOD YOU – YESSSSSSSS!" my climax came along and I let the floodgates go. I squirted waves of cum out on to his crotch, Percy continued to thrust making my orgasm last longer. A minute later he said "babe, I-I'm gonna c-cum." I nodded and latched my legs around his back and pulled him into me. "Cum in me baby, I want you seed inside of me. Give it to me, UHHH-." He thrusted hard into me one last time and sprayed his seed deep into my womb.

We collapsed onto the bed panting and holding each other close. He rolled over and got on his knees, he lifted me up and put me in front of him, on my stomach. He laid on top of me and guided his cock into my extremely tight asshole. He started to hump my ass while having the rest of his body on top of me. His large cock felt so good in my ass, I would have been screaming my head off if not for shoving my face into the pillow and screaming there. He put his hands on my hips and picked me up and put me on my hands and knees and spread my ass apart with his hands and shoved his dick back into me.

* * *

**Percy pov**

After a minute of fucking her ass, she spread her knees on the bed until she was doing the splits. It felt so good, so tight and wet; I almost blew my load when she did that. "Holy shit, Nyx you feel so good." I thrusted into her for a minute before she turned back to me and smirked. She flexed her ass muscles gripping my dick with her hole. She was practically milking my dick and it felt amazing. I thrusted into her for fifteen more minutes before my balls tightened and blew my load into her ass filling it up to the brim. At the same time Nyx's pussy clenched and she squirted onto both of our thighs and the bed sheets.

After we came, we both collapsed onto the bed. I pulled my dick out of her ass and then stuck it back into her pussy folds and we fell asleep, us spooning and my dick still inside of her.

* * *

**First Lemon! More to come...**


	8. Avenger

**_Percy's Pov_**

I started stirring and remembered the events of last night. Night! Oh Gods that wasn't a dream.

Nyx started to stir and I noticed we were both in a sticky mess after last night. I used my water powers and cleaned us off.

Then Nyx's midnight black and dark blue orbs fluttered open. "Good-morning _Love"_She said in a seductive tone.

I said, "We should get up..."

She just snuggled closer and started to finger my abs. I sighed and said, "What about your husband, Erebus?"

She looked at me in the eyes and asked me if I could keep a secret. "Anything for you _Night-Light"_I replied

She giggled and blushed at the nickname. She seemed to have never giggled before, but I could listen to that sound forever.

"Umm... Where to start? I'll start at the beginning. Chaos created us. We paired up how we saw fit. Night with darkness; Earth with Sky; Day with Light; Etc. Then we created children, so that means I was a virgin. Keyword was." She said looking at me and smiling. Oh how that gesture melted my heart.

"You know that Anake, the primordial of fate is my daughter right? She made the Fates, and they made fate and controlled the strings of fate. They wanted a powerful grandfather. They knew other beings wouldn't mess with them if Erebus was watching them. Erebus is actually gay. He loves Aether, and Aether loves him. Me and Hemera have been struggling through this forever. Being with you has opened me up a lot. I have never been nice to anyone besides Chaos and Hemera. They are the only ones that understand my pain." By the end of this, she broke into tears.

I comforted Nyx as best as I could. I asked her, "Why don't you go to Chaos? Father would've done something."

"Chaos couldn't. Ancient laws don't allow him to..." She replied grimly.

I smirked like a madman, "But I'm not held-back by any laws..."

She cheered up and then asked, "You would do that for me?"

I looked her in the eyes and said, "I love you..."

I leaned into the kiss and then it became a make-out session.

She stopped the kiss and frowned. I asked her what was wrong. She said, "That bastard wants me to come pleasure him..."

I looked her in the eyes again and said, "What did you not tell me? Telling someone can help a lot. Telling someone you love can resolve the problem. I swear I'll help as best as I can."

She had tears in her eyes and she stuttered, "He touches me and ra-rapes me."

She collapsed and cried like never before. She started to shiver at the aura Percy was emitting.

"Where is He?" Percy said in a calm voice through gritted teeth.

"Don't do anything harsh, Percy. Erebus is one of the strongest Primordials alive. He is almost as strong as Chaos." She pleaded. She didn't want to risk the life of her first love in eternity.

"I am going to destroy that piece of shit. He will go to the Void. If the Fates come after me, I will deal with them. Stay safe my Love..." I then created a dome around her making it impossible for anyone unfriendly to get in, or her get out. I know she is going to try to stop me.

"Stay safe, my love "I said before flashing off to where Erebus was." But before I flashed out I heard the 3 words I've been waiting to hear.

"I Love You..." Nyx said. I knew she meant the words.

I smiled at her before flashing out.

* * *

**_Erebus Pov_**

I set up all the arrangements. Today I'm going to break that bitch's virginity. She has somehow been escaping me, but she can't hide from her husband. It is fated by my daughters the Fates. All I had to do was use some of my dark magic on them.

I then felt a powerful presence enter the room. Hmm... Nyx must have gotten mad but still I'm stronger than her.

Then there was a bright flash and stood a being. I thought it was Nyx, but to my surprise it was Perseus, my brother.

I hid all of the machines I use to rape Nyx in darkness before he could notice.

"Hello brother. What's up, sorry I'm kind of busy at the moment. How about we talk after noon?" I asked as innocently as I could

I was then hit with a wave of power greater than Chaos when he gets mad. I flew back and started bleeding mortal blood.

"You shall DIE..." He said in a calm voice that scared the darkness out of me.

It then took out my sledgehammer. It was magically enhanced like crazy. No one can use it besides me. It also has many cool features.

I threw it at him with a shit load of force. I even used the darkness to help me.

He just caught it and lifted it like if it was a feather! Even I struggle to pick up sometimes. He then crushed it with his strength. I was beyond shocked; Chaos gave that to me saying it was indestructible.

"Brother peace. You can have anything you want that I have. You want Nyx in bed go ahead. You can have any weapon in here, just don't kill me." I said with fear. Primordials weren't supposed to feel fear.

He then took out a pen from his pocket. It was colored like the universe. He clicked one of the the multiple buttons on it. There were 5. Each a different color. Black, Red, Blue, White, and Green. He licked the red one and out came a red sword with a black trim. It was so shiny it made the darkness bright.

My brother looked at me and said, "Like it? It is called Avenger. A gift given to me from the void and Father. With this I shall kill you."

I almost laughed despite of the situation, "You can't kill a Primordial. Gods can fade, but Primordials are everlasting. All you can do is force me to sleep."

* * *

**_Percy_****Pov**

I laughed and looked at Erebus in the eyes and said, "That's what you think. The void can do anything. It's power is unlimited. I am the being of the Void. The thing that stands for the unlimited power bank. I am the universe. I am everywhere at once and nowhere at the same time..."

I just smirked at my brother before using the power of my sword. Red for fire. This fire is the same fire that burned when Chaos made the Universe. It's name is Light Energy. It isn't really fire, but since it burns, Father Calls it fire.

I felt all of his power transferring to me, but instead I sent it to Nyx. I kept a little to enhance the Black option on my Sword, Avenger.

Black for darkness, White for Light, Red for Fire, Blue for Water, and Green for Earth. Just then I saw the Fates flash in front of me...


	9. Fate or Destiny?

**_Percy's Pov_**

The Fates flashed in right in front of me. They didn't look mad. Then it came to me. Erebus said he used his dark powers to make them evil. They actually smiled at me and said," Percy Jackson thank you. You have rid a great evil over the universe, and set us free of Erebus's curse. How can we repay you, young hero?"

I then studied them. They were in their younger forms which were blazing hot. They all had red hair and nice curves. I licked my lips and looked at them seductively. To my satisfaction the blushed and nodded.

"Who do you want? You can only have one today hero..." The Fated said, but I knew they all wanted me.

I looked at Clotho and went closer to her until I was inches away. She made the first move surprisingly.

Percy at first was caught off guard but soon started kissing Clotho back. He put his hands on her hips and she ran her hands up his shirt feeling his chest. Percy rubbed his hands on her thighs over her skirt and went back to her hips and kept going up to under her shirt and her flat stomach and rubbed circle on it. By this time Clotho had his shirt over his head and off, barely breaking lip contact, and was fumbling with the button his shorts. Percy mean while had found her supple breast and was massaging her breast through the fabric. As soon as Clotho had his shorts and underwear off Percy had her clothes off. She was stroking his dick and he was rubbing her smooth hairless snatch already feeling her wetness. Percy started to push her down on her back and he started to push into Clotho's extremely tight cunt until he met the barrier which was her hymen. That snapped him out of his lust craze. He pulled back some but Clotho wrapped his legs around his lower back and her arms around his neck "No Percy, don't, I want you to be my first time I planned it to be you. Please Percy." He looked down at the beautiful girl beneath him and he couldn't resist "Alright but this is going to hurt" She bit her lip and nodded. Percy quickly slammed into Clotho burying all of his length in her making her scream and wrap her legs and arms around him tighter. Percy let her ride out her pain and tried to comfort her by rubbing her shoulders and boobs. After a while she finally said "Okay you can go ahead." Percy started with slow hard thrusts in to her sopping pussy making sure Clotho was okay. Percy loved the slapping sound his hips made as they slammed against Clotho's. Clotho kept on moaning loudly as he fucked her and he only made her do it louder by dipping his head and sucking on her nipples. Percy could feel Clotho barrel into her orgasm so he sped up his pace until he was wildly slamming into Clotho until he felt her pussy quiver and squeeze on his cock as she hit her orgasm which made him spew his load in her pussy. When he got done cumming he rolled off of Clotho and laid down next her.

She in turn rolled back on to him and started to make out with him. "Thank you so much Percy, let me return the favor." She got up and kneeled next to his dick which was covered in a combination of Percy's cum, Clotho's cum and a bit of her blood from when he popped her cherry. She grabbed sensitive rod and licked it all cleaned off all of the juices with one long deep throat. She pulled back off and straddled his rock hard pole and slowly slid down on him. It was much easier this time because she was well lubricated from just getting fucked. She spread her legs wide both giving him more pleasure from the added tightness and a good view of where his cock pierced her smooth caramel colored skin. As she was bouncing Percy noticed her perfectly round boobs bouncing and clapping back together so he reached up and massaged her boobs adding to her pleasure. She sped up her bouncing but they were both still very sensitive and soon they orgasmed together.

All the while the other Fates, Lachesis and Atropos, were fingering themselves. Percy slowly got off of Clotho but smacked her ass before getting off completely. She shrieked in surprise.

The Fates then made a deal with Percy. "Percy if you let us have fun with you more we will give you the power to change fate. This power has never been given to anyone besides us and our mother, Anake. I'm sure our mother wouldn't mind you having a little fun now and then." The Fates said all together.

"We will also upgrade your weapons like Avenger. And lastly we want to make you the Champion of Fate and Destiny. Let it be known throughout the universe. You will receive a special armor made with a string of Fate. It will be indestructible and will shape to your liking. We might sometimes ask for you to go on missions for us or pleasure us..." The Fates said while I was shocked.

They each gave me a kiss before Clotho gave me a vambrace. It was silver, black, red, and white. I put it on and out sprang a magnificent armor. I noticed the sheath with for Avenger. I also say a pen I lost after leaving Earth. Riptide. I could cry but I just thanked the Fates and said, "Thank you so much. You don't know how much this sword means to me..."

"Use our gift well young hero..." They said before fading away.

* * *

**_Nyx's Pov_**

I felt Erebus's power dispersing, and I knew Percy was able to beat him. I also felt most of Erebus's power come to me. I released Percy redirected the power to me. I'm so going to thank him, but how. I should make him my first ever champion. I felt the Fates arrive in front of Percy and I felt him start fucking them. Men...

I knew he loves me and three other women. It is one of the things that happen when you're the most powerful being in the universe. It is automatic and destined to happen by Eros and the Fates. I am one of them, Ease or Rhea is another, Artemis is one, and the last one is a mystery. We all love each other, not just Percy, and that is weird. But after being a Primordial everything is weird. I then thought of who the last lover could be. I then fell asleep in Percy's bed, as I was too sleepy to teleport. Little did I know this was a big mistake...

**Second Lemon for ya...**

**More lemons with Fates, Nyx, and I'll bring Artemis and Rhea, Ease, in too. :)**


	10. That was very Easey

**_Percy's Pov_**

I wonder who my last lover is...

I then started to wonder about to mission. What will it be like? What would Poseidon this of his son? My thoughts again drifted to my lovers. Artemis, Nyx, and Ease.

_~~Flashback~~_

Rhea came to me a in a dream and asked me for help doing something. She lost her great Nemean Lion. It was 40 stories tall and strong. It would be a hunter's worst nightmare. She said it went missing and I looked for it. I found it terrorizing some mortal cities. I wonder what they saw. I basically hit it and mist traveled back her, and it caught onto my sent. Once I entered with the beat Rhea made it so the beast couldn't leave. She then asked me what I wanted for a reward.

I said her gratitude was great enough but then she said, "You saved me from that horrible titan, Kronos. He would torture me for sexual pleasure but I never backed down to him. You getting rid of him is something I could never repay you for. Is there anything at all I could do for you?"

I then got an idea. I had a spot open on the Peacemaker's crew. I asked Chaos to bring back Luke for Nico. Nico keeps trying to suck my dick and I had enough so I told Chaos. "Actually, are you any good at fighting as your peaceful? We have this group called the Peacemakers of Chaos. I needed a general for it. I think you would be the perfect candidate." I said honestly.

She nodded but said, "Still I must repay you, and I know how..." She pointed at me to come closer.

Then Rhea was did something he would never think she would do. She cupped his face and gave him a deep kiss. I tried to push her away as a knee jerk reaction but when I realized nothing bad was happening, quite the opposite actually, I started to get in to it and I wrapped my arms around her. We made out for a few minutes before I had to come up for air and ask "Not that I don't like this but why are you doing this, I mean I put your husband back in Tartarus." "You see, in Titan marriages when one spouse is killed or banished the other marries the person who got rid of their spouse and that means you and it would make you a Titan." **(A/N It didn't happen with Zeus because they are son-mother and he was already married)** she saw my mouth drop and eyes get wide and she giggled "Don't worry I understand that you are young and don't want to get married now. There is more to the rule. It says that the person who get rids of one spouse gets to" she put her hand on his crotch "fuck the other."

She started to take of my clothes and I started to do the same for her dress except I was a lot more impatient, I just ripped it off her. Once I got the dress off of her I popped her right boob in my mouth and stared sucking and nibbling on it and tweaking and fondling the other. She threw back her head and let out a long low moan so with my other hand I started to suck on her neck which made her moan even louder. I stopped sucking on her to allow her a breather and to let her get my shirt the rest of the way off so I was completely naked. She gave me a quick kiss and said "That felt great Percy. Let's see what else you can do with your mouth"

She pulled me over to her bed to the bed and told me to lie down. I did as she told and she mounted my face but had her pussy out of reach so he could lick. I assumed she was going to make me eat her pussy but she turned around so her ass was over my head and she started to lower herself. I hadn't gotten the chance to check out her ass early but now that I got view of it I wasn't disappointed. It wasn't quite as wide as I liked but it was better than average with just the right amount of fat and muscle. She sat down on my face just right so that he could breath and could do this as long as I wanted.

I first nibbled a little on each cheek then I thrust my tongue deep in her ass. While my mouth was entertaining her ass I used my hands to reach around her waist and play with her pussy. It didn't take long for her cum and her during her climax she clenched down on his fingers and tongue. She squirted all over my chest and my hands. I still had my hands on her waist so she picked them up and sucked her juices off of them and got off of me and started to lick her juices off my chest too. "Ohh… I taste good I, here try some." She came up and frenched me only this time it was sweet and I knew it was her cum.

She got on top of my waist and lined up my cock to her pussy but didn't go down on me. He looked up and saw a pained look on her face and I understood what was wrong. Rhea hadn't gotten laid since the last time Kronos was around, about two thousand years ago, which meant she was going to be very tight and I wasn't exactly small. I gently put my hands on her hips and said "It's okay just go slow and focus on my face and everything will be alright" Her face relaxed just a little and she bent down and kissed me.

I slowly felt something vise like surround my dick and he knew she was going down on me. I heard her let out a squeal so I rubbed her leg to comfort her. It took her a full minuet to slowly ease herself down on me. I stayed fully sheathed in her for a while before she slowly started to go up and down on me. When she moved it made me hiss and I tightened my grip on her hips. She started to speed up and we both got use to the feeling so I moved my hands to her boobs and started to massage them. This was taking it out of Rhea so she moved her hands to my chest to support herself. I speed up my thrusting and Ten minutes later we both came.

She collapsed onto me and was panting heavily "That felt great. Do you want to go again?" I replied "It did but right now I'm tired let's go to sleep." She looked disappointed, but didn't argue. We fell asleep in each other's arms and I tried to think of doing that for eternity.

* * *

**Next lover next chapter...**

**I want all readers to look at the summary. It isn't Thalia x Percy.**

**It says Percy x who on the summary.**

**Luke became gay after being in Elysium. Nico is gay as revealed in the House of Hades. Luke was brought back by request by Percy.**

**Thalia is single. Ease or Rhea is one of Percy's four lovers. Nyx and Artemis are the others. Hemera is the last one as revealed in the next chapter...**


	11. Day

**_Aether's_**** Pov**

Erebus has faded...

The whole universe must've felt it. No one felt more pain than me. I was gay for Erebus and I can't be with him because he worries about his image. I don't care; I just want to be with him.

I heard a whimper in the corner and saw a blonde mess crying. "Shut the fuck up, you piece of shit. It's your entire fault that Erebus is dead." I yelled so loud I felt the temperature in the light increase. She just kept crying in the corner. I went over to the bitch and kicked her with all my might and the light in the room. She screamed in pain and muttered, "Please stop. Please. I'll do anything."

I've been beating stupid Hemera for about a century. It's her fault I can't be with Erebus. Day and Light had to be together, stupid Fates and destiny. I've been taking out my anger on poor little Hemera for a century. I tortured her sexually, physically, and mentally.

"You're a failure Day, no one likes you." I said trying to break her even more.

"That's not true. There are good people out there, like Perseus. He saved Nyx from Erebus, and he will do the same for me."She said, but it sounded like she was trying to convince herself more.

"Hah, as if the Chaos spawn would care for a piece of shit like you! You still have hope in that stupid heart of yours... Forget it. Perseus wouldn't have the cosmic balls to challenge another Primordial." I said, but honestly I was scared. We all know of him becoming Destinies Champion. The Fates have bestowed upon him the string of Fate. Its power is unimaginable. He now fully controls his fate, as well has most around him.

Then I felt a powerful presence behind me I turned around while summoning my light sword.** (No pun intended)**

But I was to slow to dodge the swipe by a sword that is feared throughout the universe. Avenger. Made in the river of Chaos and forged in the core of the Void. It is the only weapon known that can kill any being except its owner.

* * *

**_Percy's_**** Pov**

_15 minutes ago_

I woke up from a nightmare. I was in a room that shined with the brightness of the sun. Then I heard the voices. "Hemera you're a piece of shit. No one likes you."

I looked at the blonde mess at the corner of the room. Hemera was being kicked around like a rag doll. I then remembered Nyx saying that Hemera was going through the same thing she was going through.

I jumped out of my bed and woke Nyx up accidentally. She mumbled and grabbed my hand trying to drag me back to bed.

"Nyx, Hemera is in trouble. Let me go so I can go help her." I said and this brought her out of her sleep.

"What!? Percy please help her. Aether has tortured her for the last century." She pleaded.

"I will my Love." I replied giving her a quick peck on the lips before teleporting to Aether's palace.

_Present Time_

I decided to stay hidden for a second to see what he does to Hemera. I looked at Hemera for the first time in my life up close. She was beautiful but is covered with scars and bruises. She had shiny tears on her soft cheeks. I then knew who my next lover is. Funny it's Day and Night, God and Titan.

I heard Aether say,"Perseus would never come to save a shit like you. That Chaos spawn has more important things than you!"

He was breaking her and I saw fit to step in. I took out Avenger and used my powers to stay hidden. Nyx gave me her full blessing which has never been given before. She never gave any blessing to anyone besides me. Rhea and Artemis gave me their full blessing. Artemis only gives half-blessing to her hunters.

I walked behind Aether and let Hemera catch a glimpse of me so she can have hope. I swiped Avenger and cut Aether's head clean off. He would be tortured in the River of Chaos and the Core of the Void.

I started to heal Hemera and that's when I noticed how beautiful she is. She had white skin that shined like the sun of a beautiful morning.

"Thank you "She murmured. I asked her, "Your welcome. Can you tell me what he did to you so I know how to punish him?"

"He would beat me up and sometimes tell me to hurt myself. He didn't do anything sexual to me. And again thank you. Is there anything I can do for you?" Hemera said happy she was free.

I was thinking of her in bed but I couldn't do that to her now. She needs time to recover.

Hemera looked at me and said, "Surely a handsome person like you has a girlfriend. Who is it?"

I blushed and said, "Well thanks to being the ruler of the Void, I have 4 wives in total. I know who all of them are. They all know except for the last one."

"Could it by any chance be me?" She asked and I just stared at her like how she found out.

Hemera replied, "I used the light in the room to see you when you arrived. I saw you staring at me for 5 minute. I pretended I didn't notice."

"5 minutes? It only felt like a few seconds, well it's not my fault you're so beautiful." I said seductively as she blushed.

We both closed our eyes and leaned in. It started out gentle and then we got rough. She started taking my shirt of while I did the same to her. When we broke apart for a second, she fingered my 8-pack. I saw her hand twitch for my pants but that's when we got interrupted by none other than Chaos.

He wolf-whistled at us and it took all I had in me not to kill that motherfucker.

"Chill son, sorry for interrupting but I wanted to inform you of your mission. You go tomorrow during the _Day. _Ease wanted to go with you first and then the others also go. You will have to reveal your identity once you have gained their trust. Tell Artemis along as she keeps it a secret from even her hunters." Chaos said and then created a huge sign that said,"**Fuck her in the Pussy!"**

I took out Avenger and pointed at him, but not angrily more frustrated. He held up his hands and flashed out. I then created a dome around us so no one can enter.

"Where was I?" I asked her. She didn't talk but just kissed me again.

"I could get used to this..."I said out load.

"Oops, I didn't meant saw that out load." I said

Hemera giggled and we kept making out until it was really late.

I asked her she wanted to sleep with me. She blushed but nodded. Now I have two of my lovers in my bed. I am so getting Rhea and Artemis next time...


	12. 6 Lovers?

_**Percy's Pov**_

When I went to my room with Hemera. Nyx was a little shocked. I asked if they wanted to do anything.

"Percy I'm still sore from the other day Mr. Eleven Inch." Nyx said making blush a little.

"You guys aren't any fun. I'm going to see Ease and Artemis on Earth, but not you guys. Hemera you want to continue what we started?" I said and Hemera nodded.

"Well I'm going to hit the hay, so bye." Nyx replied and came over to me and kissed me on the lips and then did the same on Hemera. Hemera seemed like she liked the kiss but was curious why.

I stepped up for Nyx and said, "I'm destined to fall for 4 women and they will love me, but also each other." Nyx nodded and flashed away.

Hemera then came up to me and took off my shirt while I undid her bra. We just made out and did nothing much like sex. She said she wanted her first time to be sweet and slow. She was still a virgin because she was forcefully marring a gay person.

We made out through the night and fell asleep in each other's arms. I had my shirts off and my pants off. She was in her bra and panties, when someone barged in.

Shit. It was Thalia, Nico, and Luke with a camera taking pictures like crazy. Before I could get up, the light in the room blew up the cameras and knocked them out of the room. We both had covers on luckily.

"Hemera wake up" I said shaking her because she trapped me in a cocoon of light around us.

"Hemera it's me wake up" I said again. She was clearly having a bad dream.

Her bright white eyes snapped open and she had tears in her eyes. She hugged me and stayed there for a while. I rubbed her back and said soothing words to her.

"Hemera, it'll be okay. I'll protect you from everything alright?" I said still hugging her. She then said thanks and pecked me on the lips before flashing out.

I was done packing because of my magic backpack and all its contents. I decided to check up on Ease or Rhea.

~~10 minutes later~~

"Ease you in there?" I said walking in to her room. I saw her packing and she smiled waving at me to come closer. I kissed her on the lips and helped her pack and let her use some of my backpack.

"So you ready to see your friends and family? I'm just happy we can see Artemis again." She said in my embrace.

_Hey son, can you come to the Throne Room please. Bring your Peacemakers if you wish._ Chaos said my mind.

"Hey we have to go to the throne room let's go." I said flashing me and Ease there.

_Throne Room_

All the primordials were there and then one by one the primordials started blessing me. The minor blessings only made me faster, stronger, and stealthier. The stronger one from the council gave me a huge boost.

Eros came up to me and before I could stop him he gave me his full blessing. I was now shirtless with my 8-pack and muscles with all the girls drooling.

"Damn it. Great."I muttered frustrated with the blessing. I do I get attention of me?

Eros then said, "You have this power called Kings Speech. It's very powerful and will let you have your way with anyone immortal or mortal. You will also need 6 lovers instead of 4. You'll find your other two lovers on Earth."

I noticed all the girls were drooling at me and I frantically asked for a shirt, and Eros just snapped his fingers. I then got blessed by Tartarus surprisingly.

"Brother forgive me of my ways on Earth before. I hope we can be at least friends." He shot a black beam of power at me and I felt a burning sensation in my back. I screamed for like 5 minutes and out came wings black as hell. They had a large wingspan so most people had to move back.

Eros took out his bow and shot at my wings and the arrows bounced off weakly. He said, "You gave him your full blessing?" Tartarus just nodded and said sorry for before. I grabbed him in a man hug and said thanks.

Chaos then spoke to me, "Are you ready? Let your name be void for the time being. Rhea will be Ease and you try not to be too destructive. I'll make our cabin and explain everything, you guys go to camp. Got it?"

Me and Ease were then transported to the Thalia's tree. I can't explain how much I've missed this place.

We then pretended like we were stupid demigods and couldn't lift a sword or anything. Chiron trotted up to us and asked us if we know who our godly parent is. I said it is a male, and for Ease it was a female. I was then lead on a tour even though I knew this place better than anyone. Some Romans live here after the war with Gaea.

After the tour I saw that the hunters of Artemis arrived. I saw Artemis and smiled at her. I had my hood on so no one saw my face.

Chiron came up to me and said, "I never got your name, and these are the hunters of Artemis and the hate males. Stay away from them."

"My name is Void" I said and Chiron said," All hail Void son of Chaos and Ease daughter of Gaea."

I looked up and saw the symbols upon my head.

"Stupid Chaos just blew our cover! That stupid piece of-" I was slapped by Ease because blowing our cover even more.

Chiron came up to me and said, "You lied to us the first time. Please tell us your true origins and reason of being here."

I spoke, "I am a son of Chaos. The first biological one. I am on the five peacemakers who watch over the universe. Ease is my second in command and friend. I am also Chaos's assassin as well as Destinies Champions blessed by the Fates."

After saying this the fates came in their old forms. They then came in their young hot forms. I had to hold in my urges and so did all the males.

They came to me and whispered in my ears, "You owe us some pleasure time later." They all said loud enough for only me to hear.

I blushed a little and that went unnoticed be everyone.

Then like always some kid screamed," He's a phony. I beat he can't even lift a sword. He is weak unlike me. I should be Chaos's son. I am worthy unlike you."

I looked the kid in the eyes and used the darkness to add to the effect. "Who are you?" I asked.

"Jacob son of Zeus, the true ruler. Defeater of the Hydra." He said smugly.

I just laughed and so did Ease. Apparently this was a big deal.

"Chaos's power is infinite because it comes from the void. I am the body, mind, and soul of the void. My power is unlimited, but I don't go around like I own the place even though I do technically." I said still laughing.

Just then 12 flashes came in front of us. I massaged my temples thinking if this day could get any worse...


	13. Best or Worst day ever?

**_Percy's_****_Pov_**

_Perfect the Olympians,_I thought

"Void, Chaos explained about everything and we would like to have you as an ally. But still we want you to swear by Chaos that you won't betray Olympus." Zeus thundered. (Pun intended)

I swore, but the oath is invalid as my father could let me out of it, like with the fight with Gaea, or as I'm stronger than him it won't count.

I said, "Can I talk to Poseidon and Artemis in private please?" They looked at me strangely but nodded nonetheless. Ease stayed quiet the entire time watching her child. What a minute. If I am also a son of Poseidon than she's my Grandmother! Ewe just Ewe!

Poseidon said,"Um what is it Void?" I just took off my hood and I was being kissed by Artemis.

She said," I waited 157 years to do that..." Poseidon had tears in his eyes and ran up to hug me.

Ease stood their awkwardly. Just so you know I made a barrier around us. Artemis being the mischievous person took of Ease's hood also.

Poseidon turned into a 10 year old form, which was really funny, and tackled Rhea in a hug with tears.

"Mommy I thought you faded." It came out kind of funny with his childish voice. Artemis was taking pictures for blackmail most likely.

"Um dad this still isn't the most shocking part yet. I kind of have to fall in love with 6 women. Artemis is one, and Rhea is also one." I said nervously.

"Great, just great. My son comes back with my mom and tells me he loves his grandma. What a great reunion." Poseidon said sarcastically.

"You're taking it pretty well." I said. "That's because Artemis told me after I confronted her about you." Poseidon said while Artemis was red as a cherry.

Poseidon said sadly," I have to do my duties son. I hope to see you later. And ladies, take care of him" The last part made all of us blush.

Artemis said, "My hunters are staying at camp. My temple is empty at the moment. We could have some fun. The more people the more options right?"

I got hard thinking about it. "Artemis you need to control your lust." I said jokingly.

"I can control it around anyone but you. You are irresistible after Eros's blessing. You should be able to last a long time." Artemis said seductively.

"How do you know about all this?" I asked confused. Rhea shook her head and said," Remember her 9563246th birthday? You gave her a globe that can see all."

"Oh yeah,"I said like the fool I am.

We flashed into Artemis Temple and started right away.

Artemis went up to Rhea and grabbed her face kissing her. Artemis kept kissing her with passion and as I watched Rhea relaxed into her moaning as she let Artemis's tongue come into her mouth. Their bodies both swayed a little trying to finding some sense of balance. Rhea's hands moved up to Artemis's hips. Artemis finally pulled off her taking deep breaths while doing so. Artemis grinned as Rhea laughed in relief.

"I think I may have wanted to do that for a while" Rhea said in-between breaths. All the while I stood dumb struck sure of what to do. Artemis turned to me smiling then she started kissing up Rhea's neck. Rhea moaned lightly and let her head roll back. Brushing her lips up to her ear and whispered something to Rhea. Rhea giggled before kissing Artemis again this time they started to move towards my bed until Artemis's legs hit my bed end. Artemis's hands went to Rhea's top pulling it up over her head and throwing it by my feet. Rhea moaned louder as Artemis kissed the top of her breast that her red bra didn't hide. Rhea did the same taking off Artemis's top to reveal her silver bra.

I was getting incredible horny by this point as these hot girls made out next to my bed. Rhea was undoing Artemis's jeans as she kept one hand on her kissing her. Artemis's jeans were pulled down but Rhea couldn't go much further than just above her knees. A tent had formed in my pants as I watched Artemis with her tanned body up against Rhea's paler body. Artemis had bright silver panties on. Artemis swayed her hips and used her own hands to remove her jeans and throw them across the floor. Artemis went back to kissing Rhea's neck while her hands went under the hem of Rhea' skirt and more. Rhea moaned more as Artemis moved her hands in Rhea's panties. Rhea took a few minutes to control her lust and reacted around Artemis's back undoing her bra. As she flung the bra at me she gazed at Artemis's chest. Her lips went to Artemis's right breast while she kneaded the other with her hand. Artemis groaned and in response went faster in Rhea's panties. I was still in shock unsure where or what to do but watch, I groaned as Artemis stopped Rhea then went to her knees in front of Rhea, her hands went up under her skirt and pulled down her red panties throwing them at me. As Artemis slowly slid back up she took off Rhea's bra sending it across the other end of the cabin. Now Artemis only had her socks and panties on and Rhea only had her skirt, sockets and shoes left. Artemis looked over to me.

"O… poor Percy he hasn't had any attention. Rhea shall we help him"

Rhea quickly took of shoes while Artemis came up to me and kissed me. I broke it away quickly

Her eyes like Rhea had lust him them as they kissed me. At first they both tried to get my lips but it seemed too chaotic so Artemis being the smart one let Rhea kiss me while she took of my shirt. Rhea defiantly was wilder when it came to kissing; it was hard to concentrate on what else was happening around me. With my shirt gone Artemis went to my belt but I'm not sure like I say Rhea had me very distracted. I felt my jeans get pulled down and then Artemis's hands slid up my thighs to my boxers. She messaged my dick though the cloth making me groan into Rhea's mouth at the sudden stimulation. Rhea stood back curious at my groan to see Artemis dragging down my boxers. My erect cock made both of them lick their lips. Next thing I know Rhea's on her knees next to Artemis staring at my cock. I moan as they both start licking the head and moving up and down the underside. Artemis uses one hand to handle my dick while her other slips under Rhea's skirt. Rhea moaned as Artemis's fingers found her clit. Artemis smiled

"Rhea have you tried taking Percy in your mouth"

Rhea replied by nodding and moaning as Artemis sped up her fingers under Rhea's skirt and jerking me off in the other hand. Artemis giggled to herself.

"Why don't you take Percy first?" she asked her voice just so sexy to Rhea and me. Rhea in response put my dick's head into her mouth gently sucking while Artemis jerk me off still. Rhea's tongue swirled around my head before flicking across my tip. Artemis decided to switch things round so she removed her hand from the base of my cock and use it to gently push Rhea's head. Rhea quickly took the encouragement and started putting more of me into her warm mouth. Soon my hands are in her black hair pushing her up and down on my cock as her pace quickens. Artemis moved behind Rhea both her hands rubbing and fingering Rhea, she kisses her neck and bucks her hips as Rhea does. By the gods Rhea's good at blowjobs. To my alarm she stops moaning and slows herself. She looks behind to Artemis.

"Artemis you have to try Percy…" she pauses to breathe "he tastes sooo good"

Artemis kisses Rhea deeply before moving to me.

"So Percy does she give good blowjobs?" Artemis asked innocently.

I mentally panic wondering what I could say… or should I be honest.

"Oh she gives them better than you" I went for the honest approach dreading id been an idiot. Artemis shrugged.

"Well" she said jerking me off in her hands " I think I'll just have to change your mind" with that Artemis went straight to deep throating me, gaining pace very quickly. I don't know how but she had gotten better since last time she had tried to suck me off, maybe it was a hidden urge to be better than Rhea but whatever it was her tongue was amazing. Rhea just sits there touching herself watching as Artemis quickly finishes me off. I moan as I cum into her wet mouth. Artemis moans enjoying the taste of me more than you'd think, she slows down but keeps sucking me making sure she has all my cum but she doesn't swallow it. Artemis carefully takes me out her mouth painfully slowly the turns to Rhea grabbing the other girl by the back of her head she pulls her in for a kiss. While Artemis holds Rhea's head in place with one of her hands, Rhea bridges the gap between them and places her hands on Artemis's hips. The girls are so close now, Rhea closes her eyes as she opens her mouth for Artemis's tongue. Artemis then feeds Rhea my cum as they kiss, both girls moaning at the taste. I stand there seeing something I'd never imagine id see in real life. This has to prove that Artemis is a genius. The girls finally break the long kiss after I groan from watching them together. Artemis happily wipes her mouth on her hand.

"So… did I change your mind?"

I can't quite speak so I just nod making her laugh. Artemis looks back to Rhea and they both jump up off the floor and get onto my bed. Artemis pins Rhea underneath her before kissing her again.

"You know I've wondered what it would be like to kiss you" Rhea says as they break their kiss. Before Artemis can react Rhea flips them over and starts trailing kisses down Artemis's neck downwards. Artemis's looks over to me, I'm still standing where I was… hell I didn't know what I should be doing I was just enjoying the show.

"Percy… don't you want to join in" Artemis suggests in-between moans from Rhea who now has got down to her breasts. I quickly join them not wasting the invitation and decided to kiss Artemis. I can taste Rhea on her tongue but I stop as Artemis moans loudly into my mouth. I turn round to see that Rhea has gotten down to Artemis's belly button. I remember then how much Artemis liked to talk dirty, I mean she shouted out during sex unlike Rhea that just sexily moaned. I leaned down to Artemis's ear while my right hand found her beasts to play with.

"Do you want Rhea to lick you?" I whisper to her, she groans in response as Rhea gets lower down.

" Do you want Rhea to lick your pussy Artemis?" this time Artemis replies

"Gods yes Percy"

I smile and look to Rhea who had listened while she got closer to Artemis's panties.

"But if she's licking you what should I be doing?" Artemis looks at Rhea and whispers back.

"I want to see you two again"

With that I moved away and down to the end of the bed with Rhea. Rhea was now kissing Artemis just above her panties and it was driving Artemis mad. Artemis was rubbing her legs together to get some needed friction, from everything we had been doing Artemis's panties were really wet. Rhea looked up to me to check I was watching as she finally kissed Artemis's panties, her tongue sliding along the damp fabric. My still hard cock needed some attention so I slowly masturbated as Rhea made my girlfriend moan. Rhea stops just as Artemis's moans start to get too loud. Both her small hands come up and pull Artemis's now very wet panties off and with a flick of Artemis's legs the piece of clothing fly's off somewhere into my cabin. Rhea goes back down onto Artemis, first sucking and lightly licking her clit. Then moving onto licking her pussy, pushing her tongue in deeper. Rhea arch's her back making her skirt covered ass up, the skirt was longer than the others she'd been wearing in the past few days but even so in that position I could see more of her legs and I realized what to do. Rhea didn't see me come up behind her and let my hands down under her skirt. Feeling down her smooth skin to in-between her legs her tight pussy was as wet as Artemis's. Pulling my hands back they slipped up to Rhea's hips, she now knew what was happening and wiggles her hips as encouragement to go on. I plunge my dick into her pussy remembering how tight she was, Rhea's head lifts off Artemis's pussy as she loudly moans unable to lick Artemis and have me at the same time.

Artemis places both her hands into Rhea's hair forcing her back down onto her. I speed up pumping into Rhea's tight wet pussy making her moan more which just gave Artemis more pleasure. I'd never seen Artemis more happy as her hips bucked and she repeatedly called out my and Rhea's names, like I said Artemis seems to like being vocal in sex. Artemis finally screams hitting her orgasm relaxing back into the bed with a happy sigh, closing her eyes to enjoy the feeling. Rhea free of licking Artemis's pussy moans out loud, her pussy gets tighter as she reaches her own climax. I grip hard into her hips still pumping making her groan louder and her high greater before her tight, tight pussy is too much for me and I groan as I cum deep inside her. Her arms give out and she falls next to Artemis with a blissful look on her face. I join them panting from all the exercise.

Rhea lightly kisses Artemis and we fell asleep in each other's embraces...


	14. Balance

_**3rd Pov**_

Unknown to all a mysterious figure was walking the streets of New York. He had a ball of pure dark energy in his hand. It is called dark matter or energy. Only four people in the world know about this energy. Chaos, Percy, Balance, and Order. This being is Order, the evilest being ever. He has awoken from his slumber and has decided to give the Gods of Olympus a present...

With the dark energy he will destroy the mist. All he has to do is throw it at the top of Olympus where the mist is created. He threw it and teleported away to his palace to watch the scences unfold.

* * *

_**Balance**_** Pov**

My brother has awoken and Chaos doesn't know yet. I am the being of crossroads and decisions I need to do something. I know the outcome to every choice and the opposite of the choice. He is going to use dark energy and I have vowed to not used it anymore. It corrupts almost everyone, even I had a hard time stopping myself. It is like smoking for mortals but 100 times worse.

The upside of dark energy is it makes up 70% of the universe and dark matter makes up 25% of the universe. It is very powerful and makes you strong but evil. I know how to stop my brother, I need Perseus, the true child of Chaos. He needs to go to a dimension where Chaos gives him one more power. But everything will be different. All the people could be different. As I said before, in that world the Olympians could be at primordial power level for all I know. I know what dimension to send him to.

It's name is Beta - Omega, or 2 - 24 dimension. In that dimension Chaos teaches Perseus how to become the universe instead of how to control it.

I shall summon him at once...

* * *

**Percy's**** Pov**

I headed back to my cabin, the Chaos cabin, in Camp-Demigod. The Romans have decided that they should merge and that's their name of it. I was about to enter the cabin until that prick son of Zeus stood in front of me. I looked at Jacob the great, just kidding. He had a gang of demigods around me but they are nothing to me. I am the strongest being in the universe.

"Hey bitch, where are you going? This cabin is for me since my father is the king of the gods. He owns the camp and the cabins." Jacob said and his gang nodded.

"My father rules and created everything. He has passed his power and creation for me, making me the owner of all. Zeus doesn't own this camp, the demigods that are true of heart do. The demigods consider this their home, Zeus only has authority here, but you don't. And scram prick before you make me mad." I said and I noticed people were gathered all I around us. They were all saying 'Fight, Fight, Fight'

I just walked forward and opened the door, when he tried to punch me. I grabbed his wrist at the last second and twisted it. "Don't you know when a person is stronger than you? Stand down now!" I said getting frustrated.

"You're weak just like that bitch you brought with yo-" He said as he rose. I didn't let him finish because I used the water in his body to give him immense pain. I grabbed him by the collar and said,"Don't talk about Ease ever again. She can beat you without even being in your presence." I said letting my anger out. I let out a little bit of power, but that was my mistake.

My hood fell down and the demigods gasped. I was 6'5 and was gorgeous as the campers kept saying. My eyes shined with the light of a white hole. A white hole is a thing I made by accident, but it is one of my strongest creations. It is so bright it is dark at the same time. I used the shadows and other elements to make me look more intimating.

Chiron trotted up to us and said,"What is the meaning of this Void. Why are you fighting Jacob?" He then looked at my face. He then had tears in his eyes.

"Percy, my boy, is that you?" Chiron said trying to control the tears of joy. I gave him my famous loop-sided grin and most of the girls fainted. He hugged me and told me that he'll catch up with me later and gave Jacob the punishment of doing the dishes for 5 months. It is a lot because Camp-Demigod gets 15 new demigods a day.

I walked into my cabin and it was huge. It was basically a mansion. It was small outside, but huge as hell inside. I walked to my room and saw all my stuff all ready here. Thanks Chaos, for once he was helpful.

I suddenly felt a strong power in the room. It was like the power of my father but different. "Hello Perseus Jackson. I'm Balance, brother of Order", she spat Order's name," and Chaos. I have to tell you of a very important matter, dark matter, no pun intended though. Order has awoken and i going to use dark matter to destroy the mist. I am the being of choices and crossroads. In another dimension, Chaos gives teaches you a power that will change everything. With that power you can beat Order. You will be gone for a while, but know time will pass in this dimension because of my power. Do you except?"

I stood rooted to the floor thinking about the offer. "How do I know I can trust you?" I said like a idiot. She smiled at me seductively and said,"What do you want of me. You can have anything of mine for proof I want to help you. How about I help you with that tent in your pants?"

I looked down and saw I had a boner and my penis making a huge tent. I felt like my pants were going to rip. Before I could say yes or no, she started kissing me.

I pulled her into another kiss, throwing off his clothes and ripping her shirt off. "Hey! I liked that shirt!" The room had a large bed in the middle but no other furniture.

"Well, you'll like my cock more!" I winked, unhooking her bra, releasing her massive juggs. The D cup tits supported themselves, and her nipples were as hard as rock. She was down to just her panties when I finally got the last of his clothing off, releasing his 11 inch dick.

Balance got down on her knees, wrapping her hands around the monster pole and stroking it. Balance blew on the tip lightly, her brown eyes staring deep into I's black and white ones as she slowly engulfed his head, swirling her tongue around the sensitive tip. I groaned, and Balance took it as encouragement to fit more and more of his dick into her wet warm mouth.

"Fuck… Balance, flip over, I'll give you some oral as well!" I moaned, and Balance took her mouth off I's cock long enough for him to fall back on the bed, flipping her over so that she straddled his face. Pulling her panties to one side, I buried his tongue into her wet slit, her juices flowing out over his tongue and making him even hornier. Balance had fit 8 inches in her throat, and was now moaning and humming, giving I more stimulation. After a few minutes, I knew he had to stop or he'd fill the wrong hole. "Balance fuck, stop! I won't be able to hammer you if you keep this up!" Balance stopped sucking his cock and lay down on her back, waiting for I to overcome his urge to cum.

"Wow I, I can't deep-throat your dick!" Balance said, licking up the saliva and pre-cum that covered her chin. I clambered onto the bed, his massive cock hard and ready to fuck her, smirking.

"The real test is if you can take this all the way up your asshole!" Balance stared at his cock, then I himself.

"You're fucking insane!" She cried out, as I aligned himself with her twat.

"No, seriously speaking, I think you can do it! And there's plenty of warm-up!" I grinned, and slowly pushed into her wet canal, forcing himself slowly into her until his thighs touched her ass. They both cried out, I in pleasure, and Balance in shock that she managed to take in 11 inches. Balance was quite tight, being a maiden, but not nearly as tight as Artemis. I began to thrust, pulling out all the way then shoving his cock back in, the bed shaking with every stroke. "Oh yes, Balance! You're so tight!" Her cunt seemed to suck him in, and I never wanted to leave her tight pussy. Balance could feel each thrust in her stomach, his cock was so deep.

"Oh my god, you're so far in my tight cunt, oh my fucking god! Fuck me hard baby, yeah right there right there!" Balance moaned, I speeding up and putting more weight behind each thrust. Balance's tits were now bouncing quite rapidly, spinning in circles as I continued to pound her.

"Oh yes, those titties are great! Yeah, rub those nipples like that, lick that nipple, slut!" I said, Balance taking one of her lovely nipples into her mouth and sucking. "You're a bad fucking cock-whore. Bad sluts need to be punished!"

"Yes! Fuck! Punish me hard! Punish my ass!" Balance screamed as she came violently, spraying her juices onto I's thrusting dick. I pulled out, and Balance got on her knees, lifting her ass up. "Here you go, now punish me!" Balance cried out, still coming. I grinned evilly and lined up his cock again. He thrust hard, pushing his dick forward… into her tight asshole. "FUCK!" Balance screamed, clenching her ass muscles around I's cock, which was embedded 5 inches into her tight rear passage.

"HOLY SHIT! You're so damn tight!" I cried out, her pussy juices functioning as good lube, allowing him to thrust deeper. Balance could only scream and grunt and moan, and no words came from her mouth. I wrestled with her ass for a good 5 minutes until he finally bottomed out in her ass, Balance not realizing due to the extreme pain/pleasure she was receiving. I began to hammer her ass, and Balance's arms collapsed, allowing I to go even deeper due to the downward angle. Balance's pain was fading, replaced by an intense pleasure. Her ass still felt like it was on fire, but it was a lot more pleasurable now.

"Ugh… ugh… fuck, fuck…" Balance grunted and moaned as I increased his speed. It was almost as if he was trying to plow her into the bed. Balance cried out and came again, her juices leaking out onto the sheets. I was panting hard, straining to not blow his load too soon.

"Where do you want it, babe? In your slutty, dirty mouth? Or perhaps in your whorish cunt? Maybe your asshole?" I asked her, kneading her melons as he used them to get even more leverage.

"In… FUCK… my cunt!" Balance shrieked, and I pulled out immediately. Balance collapsed, lying on her side panting. I didn't wait for her to recover and instead inserted his cock into her cunt while she lay there, going straight to full speed pummeling. After a few seconds, I started thrusting harder, getting as deep as he could.

"FUCK! FUCK! SHIT! I'M CUMMING!" I shoved himself as far as he could into her, and when he hit her back wall he released his cum, literally flooding her cunt with his cream. He released so much into her that it triggered another orgasm, causing her to squirt a mixture of his cum and her juices onto my bed. I collapsed beside her, softening, still lodged in her used hole.

"Oh… my god. That was amazing!…" Balance sighed, looking at the sheets. Her juices had soaked a large spot of the sheets, and his cum was leaking out of her pussy, staining the sheets further.

"I gotta go, but before I do, can you clean up my cock?" Balance nodded, and I pulled out of her with a squelch, cum and her juices running down her thighs and his cock. She quickly engulfed his softened member, sucking off all of the cum and almost getting him hard again. "Thanks Balance!

'I accept your offer. When do I go?" I asked still breathing in deep breaths. "After we do this one more time..." She said between breaths and we did it all over again.

* * *

**Balance is now one of Percy's Lovers**


End file.
